


Comfort

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't feel well. Dean tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Cas, buddy. What's the matter?" Dean's voice was muffled by the bathroom door, but Castiel could still hear the concern ridled amongst Dean's words.

"Noth-nothing, I'm fine." His voice breaking, Cas winced at how much that gave away. Castiel was a terrible liar.

Castiel was sitting on the bathroom floor. Door locked and Dean on the other side trying to convince him to come out. Dean quickly realized, he wasn't going to get his way And slumped against the door.

"Cas, I know somethings up...and you don't want to come out, obviously..." Dean huffed out a sad sigh. "But I'm here for you, 'kay. I'll be sitting right here, when you want to talk you just start and I'll listen." Cas could hear Dean's head hit the door and silence over come the room.

Castiel sat for a while. Contemplating what exactly he would say. He could say it's nothing. He could just brush it off...a very winchester thing to do. But, he would still feel this way...and that won't go away.

"I don't know what's wrong, per say..." Dean's head perked up, thankful Cas was at least talking. "I just. We've been through a lot. You and I. Well all of us really. and I feel it's starting to take its toll." Cas sighed, but reached up to unlock the door. 

Dean twisted the nob opening the door slowly, moving to lean against the door frame as Cas continued.

"There aren't a lot of things I want, Dean. Selfless things for selfish reasons. Oh how far I've fallen." Cas' smile is broken as he shakes his head and rests his forehead on his knees.

"Well, best of both worlds then." Dean's voice was soft and gentle. 

"I guess you would be right." Cas' smile is still soft, but not as broken as before. He looks to Dean and it grows wider. "You always know how to help. Thank you."

"No problem buddy. It's what I'm here for. Not that I did much." He scratches the back of his neck and laughs. Blushing when he feels the soft skin of Cas' lips meet his cheek.

"You listened. And that is more than enough." Cas is Blushing too, realizing he acted on in pulse. He stands and pulls Dean up with him. "Sorry, that I, just. Yeah thank you."

"I'm always here for you, Cas." Dean wraps his arms around his best friend. Leaving a kiss on his temple. "and you don't have to apologise." he gently grabs Cas' chin between it thumb and forefinger, and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. "You mean a lot to me." 

They both smile shyly and Cas leans up to kiss Dean again. "Thank you." Nuzzling into the warmth of Dean's body, comforted by the strong arms tightening around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Drabbles. Haha. Thanks for reading.


End file.
